Absolution
by Quinnzical
Summary: One Shot: post cyberwoman. Prompt: Absolution


**26 One-Shot Stories : The Alphabet**

_By: Sophie Quinn_

_**Standard Disclaimer: **_

_This is a fan written story arc involving characters [and dialogue] created and owned by Russel T. Davies and the BBC. The following story is fictional and does not portray any real person or event. Any reference to any real person or event is strictly coincidental. _

_No animals were harmed in the making of this fic. _

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Twitter: Quinnzical_**_

_I found myself with a neck injury over the weekend and the subsequent bed rest has put me in a lull for Don't Blink/Kiss The Boys Goodbye. In the absence of an update for that fic, I give you the first in a 26 part One Shot Series. Enjoy._

A is for Absolution

Ianto never asked anyone to forgive him after what happened with Lisa. It was understood, within the depths of his regret, that it was never going to be in his place to receive any sort of absolution for what he had done. The danger that he put the team in, the potential catastrophe that he exposed the entire world to had they failed in stopping her, and the betrayal that he caused by hiding it all from the beginning.

He knew that he deserved nothing but contempt and distrust, and it was growing to be obvious that it was causing him nearly as much pain and suffering that he felt in losing the one he loved.

If the others noticed, Ianto assumed they didn't care and had convinced himself that it was perfectly alright because it was only what he deserved. He hid it as well as he could, not wishing to bring about pity and force an unearned acceptance of his regret. He would smile when the time called for it, kept the coffee fresh and mugs full, attended messes and made sure that things within Torchwood ran as smooth as ever.

It would be Jack that had started to notice the smallest nuances that had changed about Ianto. He had grown slightly more withdrawn, less inclined to pitch in a clever retort to one of Owen's jokes and was often off on his own tidying up some insignificant mess as if looking for an excuse to avoid the others. He had expected Ianto to be upset, and he had expected it to take some time for the others to come around but even though the rest of the team seemed to have moved past what had happened; Ianto had not.

When dark circles began to appear beneath vacant blue eyes and Ianto's hands started trembling whenever he would reach to set down a fresh mug of coffee, Jack began to worry.

The others gone for the evening and the lights beginning to click off throughout the hub, Jack leaned against the door frame of his office and watched the young agent settling the last stray items where they belonged.

"Ianto." He called for him and stepped slightly to the side, inclining his head to invite him to the office. Within the glass walls he expected a berating for something, anything that he might have missed or left undone by mistake. Each step up the staircase was another thing he was silently listing off as a potential reason for this sudden conversation.

When he stepped through the door, he raised his gaze to look for Jack and found himself struck dumbfounded and still when the elder man wrapped his arms around his wiry frame. The hug was entirely unexpected and it took him several slow breaths before he was able to comprehend what could have sparked such an action.

"Sir?" He asked quietly, unmoving to reciprocate or reject the affection.

"Enough of this, Ianto." Jack nearly purred against his ear, his voice soft but firm in its authority. "Enough."

"I don't understand, Sir." Ianto fought to keep his voice from cracking, barriers shattering as the cold exterior he had been building was warmed by the heat radiating between them and the intoxicating scent of what Jack had always referred to as 51st century pheromones. The strong hands wrapped around him as he rested his forehead hesitantly against Jack's shoulder, his own trembling fingers softly clinging to the edge of the coat he loved so much.

"This has gone on long enough." Jack shifted to place his hands along either side of Ianto's neck, lightly brushing the pad of his thumb across the smooth curve of his cheek. The younger man's eyes still vacant and pained as Jack searched them for any sign of the Ianto he once knew. "I forgive you, Ianto."


End file.
